Lunch with Chad Dylan Cooper!
by Micetta
Summary: Sonny argued with her castmates and now she's alone during lunch time... who will join her? hehe.


**Hey readers! :D**

**This is my new one-shot (I wrote it a month ago but I had no time to post it here :/). Anyways, (finally) I decided to publish it u.u**

**I really hope you'll like it! Well, it has a particular plot... ^^**

**I want to dedicate this ff to:**

** _Ludovica (NuttyShake)_ because she's my 'swac-friend' and one of my favorite writers! u.u**

**_Antonella, my lovely best friend,_ because even if she isn't a swac fan, she always reads my stories about it. Thank you! :***

**Ok, that's enough.**

**Ciao! :P**

**p.s. Read&review!  
**

* * *

It was a great day at Condor Studios: it was the "_have-lunch-together day_". What a wonderful initiative! All the Condor Studios actors had to have lunch together with their castmates and other actors who worked within the studios.

But, infortunately, I couldn't enjoy it because I had a little argument with my castmates: they rejected my new idea for a sketch! C'mon, really? I insulted them really bad and now they're mad at me. But you know what, I didn't need them!

I just sat alone in a table next to the window so I could observe the sky through the windowpanes; I used this at times to relax myself and to forget every bad things. I looked at my tray: there was a plate filled with a mush that had uncertain origin and glass of water. I sighed. I poked that _thing _using my fork, it wasn't meat for sure. As I was totally absorbed in my thoughts, I heard a noisy sound caused by a chair. I slowly turned my gaze towards the source of the sound; a blonde, blue-eyed young man walked towards me. _I'm talking about Chad Dylan Cooper, my worst enemy: he likes annoying me, mocking me and fighting with me but he can be sweet and caring if he wants. _Maybe he was coming to make fun of me as always.

"Can I join you for lunch?" He asked me with a real smile.

"Where's the trick, Cooper?" I asked in a arrogant way; _why would him join me?_

"No tricks, Sonny. Can I sit with you?" He asked again. I sighed and let him took a seat. I was alone anyways, I didn't mind some company.

He sat down in a such chic way that I couldn't take my eyes off of him. "Please, Sonny, stop daydreaming about me!" He pratically begged me using a dramatic tone of voice, that one he uses on _Falls_.

I got angy. Though he was right, I couldn't tell him. I learned one thing: _never tell Chad Dylan Cooper you're thinking or daydreaming about him, this could increase his already-huge-ego!_ "What?" I said with my stupid high voice and looked back at my plate. I saw him smirking out of the corner of my eye. He'll never change.

"Why are you here alone?" Chad gave me a quizzical look.

"I fought with my castmates so I decided to have lunch alone." I smiled sadly, I was going to cry.

"Don't worry. CDC's here. He'll keep you company." He was so coinceited and sweet at the same time, typical of him. He popped his collar; he loves doing that.

That made me smile faintly, "Thanks." I said, almost whispering.

Then, he pointed my plate. "What's-" he put on a disgusted expression, "that?" he concluded.

"My lunch." I replied sarcastically. Mackenzie Falls got every day better food than So Random!

"It's… meat?" He hypothesized, still looking at my plate. I shrugged. "I don't know."

Chad began to cut his tasty steak, forming a small square. He pierced it with his fork and brought it close to my mouth. "Open your mouth." He ordered, like I was a two years old. "No." I retorted, moving away from that temptating piece of meat. I was starving but I couldn't let him feed me.

"Open your mouth." He said again much more convincingly.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Goo-" He put the fork into my mouth. It really tasted good. A drop of oil got down in the spot between my lower lip and my chin; I reached for a napkin but suddently I felt a pair of lips crashed into that spot. I froze at the contact. Chad's lips pressed more towards my skin and he sucked gently the oil. After a few seconds, he pulled away, licking his lips. I looked at him dumbfounded. "What?" He asked calmly as if nothing happened. "Have you seen a ghost?" I couldn't answer, so I simply shooked my head. _I hate him when he does such things. _I felt dozen pair of eyes on us, almost burning my own skin.

I even forgot my castmates were there too. I checked if they had noticed what happened. Their mouths had a "O" form. I guessed they did. But they deserved that. So...

"Chad," I hit playfully his arm "you're so funny!". I started laughing, "A ghost? Good one!". Then, being a good actress, I wiped my fake-tears caused by a fake-laughter. He raised an eyebrow at me, "Sonny, are you serious?" he said; then, he turned his head towards my castmates (or as he calls them, Randoms) and realized the reason of my useless laughter. "Are you trying to get them upset by that, Sonny?" He caught me. I stopped laughing and blushed. He took it as a yes. "Don't worry. I want to help you." Chad said with a mischievous smile. I gulped; I didn't know if I should trust him.

He took my hand and described small circles on it. "C-chad, w-what a-are y-you d-doing?" I flushed.

"This is a perfect way to get them angrier." He answered simply, observing my hand.

"I still don't understand why." He sighed uncomplaining. "They hate me, right?"

"Right." I said in an obvious way. "So, they don't want me to stay with you. So, I'll stay with you. Get it?"

I smiled proud of his plan."Yeah."

"So, let me feed you once more." I bit my lips. I just nodded.

He cut another piece of his steak, this time bigger. He held it in front of my mouth in midair, "Say Ahhh~." I stopped him. "Promise me something: don't do what you did before." I instructed. He shook his head and brought the food into my mouth. I was starting to like this feed-thing.

"Are you thirsty?" He asked me as he took out the fork of my mouth. "Uhm, a little." I answered, bringing my hand over my mouth since I was chewing; actually, all of this meat covered with oil made me thirsty. "Wait a minute." He said lifting up his finger.

He began to walk towards the counter and I just watched him curiously, occasionally glancing at my angry castmates. I smirked a little. Chad came back with two glasses filled with coke. He handed me one. "Thanks." I said gently; he winked in response.

I took a sip of the drink. My eyes started to water, coke have this effect on me.

"Sonny, are you crying?" Chad asked with a tone of concern in his voice.

I giggled, "No, this is coke's effect on me. It's too bubbly." I replied, sweeping off my small tears.

He started to laugh, "The problem is, you're pretty bubbly by yourself." Now it was my turn of laughing. "Maybe." I shrugged, taking another sip of the coke. He drank the content of the glass in the blink of an eye. "What about a _dessert_?" He asked mimicking a french accent; his eyes were sparkling as he said 'dessert', he's like a child sometimes. Chad was waiting for an answer and waving his hand in front of me, he brought me back to reality. "Oh, sure, yes." I replied shyly. Of course he knew who I was daydreaming about. "Ok," he smiled "what about an ice cream?" He suggested, looking straight in my eye. I nodded. _ICE CREAM! _"Vanilla or chocolate?" I grinned. "Chocolate!" Ok, I act like a child every time you talk about ice cream. He stood up from his chair _for the second time _while my 'friends' kept glaring at him and whispering maliciously. I didn't care. "Here." He was fast. "Thanks." I mumbled. _I never got food like this!_

I noticed he picked a vanilla ice cream, "Don't you like chocolate?" I gasped.

"Yup. In fact, I'm going to eat both of them." He said, smirking. I brought my ice cream closer, pouting "This is mine." Chad chuckled at my behavior. "Stupid cute." He mumbled absently. "What?" I said as if I didn't hear what he said; I wanted him to repeat it! "Nothing." He replied, blushing. _Aww_. "So," I moved closer to him "do you want some?" I asked then with a naughty smile; he leaned in and whispered into my ear, "Are you going to feed me?" I nodded. "Ok, then." I approched the spoon to him and he hungrily eat the ice cream, then he slowly pulled away, closing his eyes. CDC was a chocolate fan. I stared at him for a little while but I was too tempted by that yummy ice cream in my hands. I ate it with the same spoon I fed Chad, don't judge me for it! Suddently, something happened. Here we go again. My mouth was covered with chocolate. Chad looked at me with the identical naughty smile as before. Ops. "You've chocolate on your lips." _How perceptive! _"Oh, really?" I replied sarcastically. "Don't worry, I'll fix this mess." I had no time to answer; Chad fiercely crashed his lips into mine. It was like the world stopped itself. I kissed him back and soon he deepened the kiss. I wanted to pull away - I couldn't kiss him - but since he put his toungue into my mouth, there wasn't escape. He grabbed my chair's leg, bringing me closer to him. I felt sparks, fireworks and my blood boiled in my veins. The whole caffetteria shut up, shocked. I heard a familiar cough trying to interrupt us. "What's going on here?" Tawni shouted. Chad broke away the kiss, licking his lips. My castmates glared at me. "I'm enjoying my lunch." I said strongly. "I see." Tawni said knowingly.

I stood up, "You know what? I'm sick of you guys. First you make fun of me and then you got agry if I stay with Chad. You can't decide about my life." I crossed my arms, I couldn't let them control me.

"Actually, we were about to apologize to you, but you were here with-" Tawni turned her expression in a disgusted one, "Pooper." Chad was going to reply, but I stopped him. "_Pooper_, didn't leave me alone." That's what I said. I took his hand and brought him past the door; I let out a sigh, "Anyways, you're forgiven." I smiled at them. A stupid fight like this couldn't break our friendship.

"Did you forgive them?" Chad asked confused.

"Yeah, I don't care about this stupid things right now."

He smiled knowingly. "I think you're right." He said as pecked me on the lips; I smiled at him.

"Sonny, do you know today is _have_-_dinner-together-day_ too?"


End file.
